FF PERFECT IS YOU CHAPTER 2
by velyadwinanda
Summary: one shot


_**PERFECT IS YOU(chap.2)**_

_Fanfinc_

Author ( velyanowlike_)  
Genre :Romance,sad,family,happy and best friend  
Rating : T  
Cast : Park chanyeol as chanyeol  
Velya lim as velya lim (as you)  
Huang Zi tao as tao  
Tiffany hwang as tiffany

Lee byunghyun as Ljoe  
Wu fan as kris  
Jo kwangmin as kwangmin  
Choi revi as choi revi(as you)  
Byun baeh kyun as baeh kyun  
Oh sehun as sehun  
Do kyungsoo as D.O  
Kim jong in as kai

Oh hayaoung as hayaoung  
Choi minho as Tuan Han (father tiffany)  
Kim myeon as suho  
Jessica jung as Jessica  
Kim hyuna as hyuna  
Kwon yuri as yuri (mother velya)  
Choi siwon as siwon (father velya)  
Kim myungsoo as park myungsoo (father chanyeol)  
Lim yoona as park yoona (mother chanyeol)  
Xiu luhan as Headmaster  
Zhang yixing as seongsengnim lay  
Choi sulli as sulli  
Park jiyeon as jiyeon (past chanyeol and tao/saudara velya)

NB:mian ya kalo gak bagus soalnya ini ff pertamaku,kalau ada marganya yang diganti maklumin aja ya trus mian juga kalau typo dikit dikit lah ,o ya aku juga share ff ini ke tumblr aku jadi kalo yang mau baca silahkan ,makasii (don't copy paste)okee!jangan lupa komen ya!

Maaf readers kelamaan tbc nya abis kemaren author lagi banyak tugas disekolah,susah bangat bikin kreasinya soalnya di ff ini ceritanya banyak konflik gitu deh….#duh author banyak bacot..oke readers selamat membaca ya..

***HAPPY READING***

**TITT TITT**

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada suara mobil yg menglasonku dari belakang,sontak membuatku terkejut.

**TAO POV**

"ah,pasti aku pulang larut malam! "

Setelah acara wawancara itu selesai aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan tiffany yang sudah ngotot ingin pulang bersamaku,tapi karna malas mengantarnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padanya.

Saat diperjalanan menuju arah komplek rumahku,aku seperti melihat yeoja yang ku temui tadi pagi di halte..aku mencoba mendekatinya dan menglasonnya,aku rasa dia cukup terkejut mendengar suara klason mobilku yang lumayan keras itu.

"hey..kau yeoja tadi pagi kan"ujarku padanya

"nde.." ujarnya gugup

'kau mau kemana malam-malam begini,tidak baik kalau seorang yeoja pulang sendirian apalagi malam-malam begini.."

"aigoo"

"aaa,,sudahlah mari aku antar"aku pun langsung memotong pembicaraan dengan menarik tangannya dan membukakan pintu mobilku.

Saat diperjalanan hanya suasana hening di antara kami dia hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikitpun,begitu juga dengan aku,hatiku kembali berdegup kencang sama seperti saat aku berada disamping jiyeon -tiba dia mulai bicara.

"STOPPPP!"ujarnya lantang..

"wae?"

"rumahku sudah dekat,aku turun disini saja,gomawo telah menolongku lagi"

"ne..aa cheonma"lalu dia pergi meniggalkanku.

"jadi rumahmu disekitar sini gadis manis!huaa semoga kita bias bertemu lagi"gumamku dalam hati sambil melihat dia berjalan pergi dari tempatku sampai dia menghilang.

**VELYA POV**

Saat akan pergi aku tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya,karena sudah yang keduakalinya namja tampan itu menolongku,semoga tuhan akan membalas semua kebaikannmu.

Saat sampai dirumah ternyata ibu sudah menugguku.

"velya~ssi..kenapa kau pulang larut malam begini,inikan sudah hamper jam 10 malam"ujar ibu padaku.

"mianhe eomma,tadi aku jalan kaki"ujarku berbohong padanya karena sebenarnya sebelum pulang aku pergi ke danau bertemu namja tadi.

"MWO! Kau jalan kaki?"ujar ibu kaget

"ya' chagiya apa uang jajanmu habis sampai kau jalan kaki seperti ini"

'any eomma..aku hanya ingin menghemat saja"

"ya sudah kalau begitu ,mandi sana!"

"ne"

Saat aku sampai dikamar aku kembali teringat tentang..

"_perkenalkan ini putriku tiffany dan ini chanyeol tunangannya"_  
_"perkenalkan ini putriku tiffany dan ini chanyeol tunangannya"_

"ya tuhannnnn,kenapa otakku jadi begini.."gumamku sambil memukul kepalaku sendiri.

Ya' lebih baik aku mandi dan langsung tidur

**TAO POV**

Setelah sampai dikamar ,akupun merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur yang sangat lelah dari tadi,tapi ada satu hal yang mengusik pemikiranku yaitu yeoja tadi.

"ya' mengapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya siapa,aishhh Pabo!"ujarku kesal pada diriku sendiri karena aku terlanjur kaku dihadapannya.

**CHANYEOL POV**

Akhirnya aku ibu dan ayah sampai dirumah,aku pergi terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam rumah menuju hempasan tubuhku dikasur yang empuk itu,aku mencoba memejamkan mata dan tidur,tapi NIHIL mataku sama sekali tidak bias terpejam,bayanganku masih focus pada mata ahhjuma tadi,sungguh matanya itu sangat mirip dengan jiyeon,jiyeon andai kau masih ada disini bersama kami,aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

**SEHUN POV**

Sebernarnya malam ini aku dan yang lainnya akan pergi ke club,tapi karna chanyeol ada acara keluarga akhirnya acaranya kami batalkan dan akhrinya aku harus main ke tempat hyung kris bersama kai,karna jika aku pulang,aku pasti akan disuruh belajar kimia,sungguh hal yang sangat kubenci…dirumah kris hyung kami bermain game.

"yey'''' kau kalah sehun~ssi"ujar kris

"ne.."

"ya''kau kenapa?,wajahmu biasa saja?"ujar kai

"iya,,hari ini sepertinya kau bahagia sekali,biasanyakan kalau kalah,kau kan marah dan mencoba cari masalah dengan hayoung"ujar kris

"anniya"

"apa karna ahhjuma kepang dua itu lagi hahahahahah"ujar kai tertawa sambil di ikuti oleh kris.

"apa kalian bilang,ingin mencari masalah denganku hah?"ujarku kesal dan melempar mereka dengan bantal.

"hahahha,,sepertinya sehun falling in love hahah"ujar kai dan kris

Kamipun saling melempar bantal tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi..akupun mengambil ponselku.

"ya'''kai~ssi"

"wae"ujar kai ketus

"pujaan hatimu menelponku hahah"

"benarkah?"ujar kai dengan tampang penasaran .

"tunggu sebentar aku angkat dulu teleponnya"

Akupun mengangkat telfon sahabat karibku sejak SD itu.

"_Yobseyo?"_

…..

"_wae?kau kenapa menangis?"_

…_._

"_apa?ibumu masuk rumah sakit?"_

…_.._

"_ne,,kau tenang saja aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana"_

… _tutt tutt.._

Sambungan kamipun terputus.

"kita harus segera ke rumah sakit ibu revi drop lagi,kasian dia sendiri saja"

"ne,,baiklah aku akan menemanimu sehun~ssi"ujar kris

"kai~ssi kau ikut tidak"ujarku

"ne..tapi aku ingin ke toilet dulu"ujar kai curiga tapi sudahlah.

"ah,,sudahlah tidak ada waktu ayolah"ujar ku

"sebentar saja ne.."

"baiklah kami tunggu dibawah"ujar kris

**REVI POV**

Karena oppaku tidak tau kemana? ponselnya selalu dimatikan saat aku memutuskan menelfon sehun.

"_sehun~ssi"ujarku ter isak-isak_

…

"_ibuku masuk rumah sakit lagi"_

…_._

"_ne..bisakah kau datang kesini,aku takut disini aku hanya sendirian._

…_._

Mendengar ucapan sehun untuk datang,akupun memutuskan sambungannya.

Aku mencoba melihat ibu dari jendela ruangan ICU sungguh dia tampak seperti malaikat tanpa dosa..

"eomma!bertahanlah demi aku dan oppa,aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan jika eomma meninggalkan kami,hidup kami sudah tidak berarti lagi tanpa seorang ibu dan ayah"ujarku terisak dibalik kaca jendela itu.

**AUTHOR POV**

Mendengar berita sehun tadi,kai langsung pergi ke toilet rumah kris ,untuk menenlpon yang dia yakin belum tau mengenai hal ini.

"Yobseyo"suara dari seberang sana

" ~ssi,,"

"Wae?"

"eommamu?"

"eommaku kenapa,JAWAB ?"ujar berteriak dari seberang sana.

Tanpa kai sadari hayoung yang tadinya hanya ingin mengintip kai,mendengar percakapan itu.

"eommamu masuk rumah sakit"ujar kai pada

"apa?dia sekarang dimana kai~ssi"ujar

"aku akan mengirim alamatnya joe~ssi,sekarang adikmu pasti sedang terpuruk"

"baiklah kirimkan alamatnya sekarang?aku akan segera kesana?"ujar

"jangan!"

"wae?kenapa kau melarangku?"

"disana ada sehun dan kris,kalau kau disana mereka akan melihatmu"

"kan tidak ada chanyeol?mereka mana mungkin kenal denganku"

"pokoknya lihat jarak jauh saja "….

…

Kai memutuskan teleponnya.

**HAYOUNG POV**

" ?siapa dia"gumamku dalam hati.

"sepertinya ada yang kai oppa sembunyikan dari yang lainnya,aku harus cari tau"

Karna takut ketahuan kai oppa,aku segera pergi dari tempat itu dan masuk kekamarku.

**KAI POV**

Setelah menutup telfonnya aku melihat kiri kanan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang -tiba terdengar suara teriakan sehun dari luar.

"ya'''lama sekali kau"

"ne"

**AUTHOR POV**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Seoul Hirts Ermegency Hospital,terlihat disana revi sedang menangis,mereka pun berusaha menenangkan revi sementara kai hanya takhluk melihat revi menangis seperti hal nya dengan yang hanya bias melihat revi dari kejauhan.

**CHANYEOL POV**

#Morning..

Ke esokan harinya aku tersintak akibat dering langsung berkemas-kemas dan tadi malam sehun member tau bahwa dia akan berangkat bersama revi kai dan kris,akhirnya aku berangkat sendiri dengan sport putihku.

Setelah sampai di sekolah ternyata ada mobil itu lagi disampingku,yang tidak lain adalah mobil sport merah tao,senior yang paling kubenci.

**VELYA POV**

Setelah selesai berkemas-kemas aku pun segera turun ke bawah dan pamit pada ibu tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu karena kata ibu hari ini aku harus mengantarkan kue,tapi disaat aku keluar astaga,,ternyata ibu sudah membelikan sebuah sepeda baru untukku.

"ini sepeda untukku eomma"

"ne,ibu membelikannya agar kau tidak menghabiskan uang kalau ingin kesana-kemari mengantarkan kue"

"gomawo eomma"

"ne,ini memang sudah tugas eomma membahagiakanmu"

"ya sudah kalau begitu,aku pergi dulu ne"

"ne,,jangan lupa antarkan kue ini ke kantin sekolahmu,dan hati-hati dijalan chagiya"

"ne"

**TAO POV**

Hari ini aku datang pagi sekali ke sekolah karena masih ada berkas osis yang harus aku tanda tangani.

**AUTHOR POV**

Saat velya tiba di gerbang sekolah ia melihat sesosok namja tampan sedang kesal sambil menendang roda mobil sport bewarna merah disampingnya,karna velya masih merasa malu akibat peristiwa kemarin akhirnya dia memilih untuk melewatinya orang tidak pernah meletakka sepedanya di parkiran sebelah mobil itu.

"hey! Mau kemana kau ahjjuma kepang dua"ujar chanyeol acuh tak acuh padanya.

"apa urusanmu untuk mengaturku,dan jangan pernah kau panggil aku ahjjuma kepang dua lagi,,arrasooo"ujar velya saat kemarahannya sudah memuncak kepada sang idola

Tanpa menunggu chanyeol menjawab semuanya,velya langsung pergi meniggalkan tempat itu.

"hahahahahahahah pergi sana,,jauh-jauh"batin chanyeol.

**BAEHKYUN POV**

"yak..lama sekali revi dating..padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya"kesal baehkyun

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya revi datang juga dan masuk saat aku akan memberikan sarapan dia hanya pergi begitu saja sakit tuhann..

**REVI POV**

"Akhirnya aku bias berduaan juga sama tao oppa di ruangan osis"ujarku cengar cengir sendiri.

Saat aku sudah sampai didepan pintu ruangan itu,aku langsung membuka pintunya.

"OPPPPPPAAAAAAAA"ujarku yang mungkin juga mengagetkannya

"heyyy…."ujarnya dia tidak terlalu senang dengan kehadiranku disini.

"oppa makanlah ini,aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu,kau pasti belum sarapankan oppa"ujarku manja padanya.

"ta-ta-tapi"ujarnya terbata-bata .

Dan saat dia akan membukannya,tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu,yang membuat kami kris oppa yang datang,otomatis tau oppa tak mengacuhkanku,padahal setelah makan nanti aku ingin banyak curhat padanya tentang ibuku,tapi hal itu pasti selalu banyak yang menghalanginya.

"oppa aku pamit dulu"ujarku pada mereka berdua.

"hey kau mau kemana?"ujar kris..aku tak mengacuhkannya dan terus berlari.

**VELYA POV**

"ini bibi kuenya.."ujarku pada seorang penjual makanan dikantin sekolah

"baiklah,semoga kue2 mu laku ya"ujar bibi paruh baya didepanku ini dengan suara serak-seraknya.

"gomawo bibi,kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ne,,,annyeong"

Akupun pergi menuju locker karna ingin memastikan kunci locker yang diberikan lay seseongnim sama,akupun mencari locker no 29,ternyata no locker dua terakhir,dan akupun membuka locker itu ternyata didalam locker itu ada sebuah lolypop hijau kesukaanku dan eonni jiyeon didalamnya,dan hal itu yang membuatku kembali teringat dengan eonni.

_Flashback_

"_mmmm…masita.."ujarku pada eonni_

"_mmm…kau sukakah dengan lolypop hijau ini.."ujar eonni padaku_

"_ne..memang ini lolypop kesukaanmu"ujarku_

"_tentu..setiap hari chanyeol selalu memberikan lolypop hijau padaku.."_

"_wahhh..berapa banyakkah dia memberimu lolypop ini"_

"_hanya 1 per hari..itupun dia menyelipkannya dia dalam tasku dan member surat kecil"_

"_huh? Surat kecil?,apa isinya eonni..surat cintakah?"_

"_mm begitulah,dia selalu menuliskan panggilan sayangnya padaku ,,dia menulis "ahjjuma cantik"..hahahaha"_

FLASBACK END

"eonni"gumamku

"kenapa nama mereka berdua sama persis?,dan kenapa juga dia memanggilmu sama dengan yang chanyeol panggil padaku? Apa jangan-jangan chanyeol yang kau maksudd?

**TETTT..TETTT bel keluar main HARVENSTAL HIGHT SCHOOL**

**AUTHOR POV**

Semua siswa harvenstal high school sudah berkumpul dilapangan basket,karna akan menyaksikan lomba antar kelas 11A dengan kelas 12A.

Semua siswa siswi sudah meneriakkan nama2 idola mereka masing-masing sebagai tanda member penyemangat..

Tiba-tiba saat tao datang mewakili kelas 12A yang merupakan kapten tim basket itu,chanyeol memberikan senyuman mati pada namja tampan itu.

Mereka berdua kembali bertatapan satu sama lain..tatapan seorang musuh

"hey apa kau yakin akan menang melawanku..ha?"ujar tao sombong

"kau piker kau hebat hah? 'ujar chanyeol ketus pada tao dan mendorong bahu nya kebelakang,tao hanya membalas dengan senyum evil milik namja tampan itu.

Sementara batin chanyeol bergumam kesal pada tao "aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan dulu HUANG ZI TAO"guman batin senyuman evil..

PERTANDINGANPUN DIMULAI…

TUITTTTTTT…TUITTTTTTTT bunyi pluit wasit pertanda pertandingan dimulai..

TO BE COUTINUED

GHAMSAHAMIDA udh baca kelanjutan ff author,mian ya agak pendek tapi author seneng lihat readers penasaran,secepatnya author publikasikan CHAP.3 nya oke..GOMAWO readers yang cantik-cantik danteng-ganteng..


End file.
